


Red Skies: Vigil

by wrennette



Series: Red Skies [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Giving thanks, M/M, St. Bride | Brigit, Tag, archiving old words, mythology and religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tag to my Red Skies series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skies: Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC. The author makes no profit.

Every year, on the Vigil of Candlemas, Merlin went to the chapel and lit a candle in honor of St. Brigit. He lit her flame and knelt, and left a brass ring by the flickering light. He said a silent prayer, and then he returned to Arthur's chambers. There, he lit another candle, and another, until the room was hot and close with flickering golden light, making Arthur gleam gold like an idol of olden days. He knelt before his golden idol, and strong tanned hands wound in his raven hair. He knelt, and smiled up at his Lord.


End file.
